


Laced Panties

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Makki likes to come to school dressed in laced panties and tease Matsukawa every once in a while
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 27





	Laced Panties

Top Mattsun

Bottom Makki

Matsun stared at Makki's ass as he bent over the rim of his red laced panties showing under his shorts. Makki turned around to make sure Matsun was looking as he wiggled his hips before getting back up.

"Oi get back to work." Iwazumi yelled at Matsun as he jumped up and hit his head. Matsun groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Iwazumi scoffed and walked off. Makki walked up to Matsun with a grin on his face.

"Can you help me with something in the back room?" Makki asked as he rubbed himself up against Matsun's groin before walking off. Mattsun bit his lip and threw down the broom rushing into the room with Makki. Before they fully made their way inside Mattsun slammed Makki against the wall. He quickly connected their lips together pushing his tongue inside as he grabbed Makki's waist. He hungrily kissed the other massaging their tongues together. Makki moaned into the kiss as he clawed his finger nails into the back of Mattsun's shirt. Drool crept down the sides of the pink haired boys lips as Mattsun moved his tongue around every inch of the pink boys mouth. Mattsun bit Makki's bottom lip before moving down to his neck. 

Mattsun started to suck the milky white skin making sure to leave a mark. After a few minutes Makki was covered in deep purple hickey's all over his neck. Mattsun stared at him not quite satisfied with his work yet. He looked down at Makki's chest seeing his nipples standing hard. He grinned as he latched his mouth onto one of the rosy buds. Mattsun swirled his tongue around the pink bud before grazing his teeth onto it. He repeated this action over and over again white the teased the other nipple with his finger. Makki moaned loudly latching his hands onto Mattsun's hair.

"Mattsun.. I need you!" Makki moaned bucking his hips. Matsun grinned and removed his mouth from Makki's nipple.

"Do you have any lube?" Mattsun asked 

"Obviously not." Makki said. Mattsun rolled his hand and shoved three of his fingers into Makki's mouth. Makki quickly sucked on the digits like his life depended on it. After Mattsun was satisfied with the wetness he removed his fingers leaving only a string of saliva connecting them. 

"Turn around and bend over." Mattsun ordered. Makki quickly did as told. Mattsun pulled down Makki's shorts and stared at Makki's ass with his laced panties on. 

"I think I should fuck you with the panties on." Mattsun said as he rubbed on on his fingers over the panties. "You're so wet for me." Matsun said as he whispered into Makki's ear. Makki moaned as Mattsun rubbed him through his panties. Mattsun slightly moved down Makki's panties before thrusting one of his fingers inside of him.

"Mhmm Mattsun." Makki moaned as he arched his back. Mattsun groaned as he inserted another finger inside instantly getting sucked inside.

"So fuckin tight." Mattsun moaned and he started scissoring the pink haired boy. Mattsun bit his lip as he inserted in the last finger.

"Ah~. Mattsun, hurry up!" Makki moaned as he wiggled his ass. He was getting impatient. He wanted Mattsun now.

"Don't tempt me." Mattsun said as he thrust inside Makki one last time with his fingers before removing them competently. Makki whined at the lost and started clenching at the air. Mattsun laughed at the sight before Makki kicked his leg.

"Hurry up and fuck me idiot." Makki whinned as he arched his back even more. He wiggled his hips trying to get Mattsun's attention. Matsun took of his shorts and boxers in one go before stroking his cock a few times. He moaned at the sight before lining up with Makki's stretched hole.

"Fuck.." Mattsun moaned as he pushed his tip into Makki's hole.

"Mmmhm.. go ahead and put it all in Daddy." Makki said as he pushed his hips back trying to get more friction. Matsun grabbed Makki's waist and thrusted inside of him.

"Fuck.." Mattsun groaned as he started to slowly thrust into Makki.

"Go faster." Makki moaned. Mattsun bit his lip and started to pound Makki into the wall.

"Fuck! Mattsun~" Makki moaned out tears forming in his eyes. Mattsun flipped Makki around and thrust into him even faster. Makki grabbed onto Mattsun's back and clawed into him moaning. Mattsun buried his head into Makki's neck before biting down.

"FUCK!" Makki moaned out closing his eyes. "Mattsun I'm gonna come." he moaned out as tears escaped from his eyes.

"Cum for me Takahiro." Mattsun whispered into Makki's ear as he thrust into him once more. Makki let out a loud whine before cumming all over Mattsun and his Jersey. Makki clenching around Mattsun caused him to go over the edge. Mattsun came inside Makki filling him up with his warm semen.

"Let's go another round." Makki said as he let go of Mattsun.

"I THINK THE FUCK NOT!" Iwazumi yelled as he stormed inside.


End file.
